Chapter 10
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian is taken away by the man and his student. They talk about the current situation. The Hunters can't find the spy in their ranks, and there are some internal struggle. He later goes off, leaving her with his students, Lin Xuan Chi and Ling Xue Xiao. Their destination is Kai Sa City, and the Kai Lun Academy, which is in the terrority of the Camarilla. Lin Xuan Chi tries to lessen the grief of Yue Jian. He is gentle with her, which invokes jealousy and resentment toward Yue Jian in Ling Xue Xiao. When they arrive to the train station, she is impatient with the slow Yue Jian, who is struggling with her luggage. Lin Xuan Chi tries to help her but Yue Jian doesn't want to give him her pack. When he inquires if there is something valuable in it, she denies it and gives up, letting him help her. The trio finally arrive to the Academy. Description Yue Jian begs the man to save his father, but they conclude that it is too late for him. Yue Jian cries and they drag her away. Later, on a train the four of them are talking. The man is on the opinion that the Sabbat wants to wipe out every Hunter in their close vincinity. The Guang Zhi Yi Factions was a victim of this, though he is not afraid for Zhao Yan and Xi Yan because of their special identity. Since the Hunters can't find the spy within their ranks, and there are some internal conflicts in the leadership a command was given out to the Hunters that they should retreat from the terrorities ruled by the Sabbat. The man expresses trust to his two student, the girl and he boy. He gives them the mission of finding out the identity of the spy and to fight with the Sabbat. He informs them that at the next stop he will get off since he has things to do, and charges them with taking Yue Jian to Kai Sa City's Kai Lun Academy. The Principal is his friend, and he already informed him about the situation, asking for his help. Kai Sa City is in the terrority of the Camarilla. The Academy is huge and famous, and it is rumoured that there are concealed members of the Camarilla attending the school. Probably also some concealed member from the Sabbat can be found. There are no Hunters in the Academy, but probably some will try to seek refuge there thanks to the recent events. Yue Jian is grieving her father and ponders about what happened. She is worried about Xi Yan and Zhao Yan. Since she cries a lot, the boy offers her a handkerchief. The girl berates her for crying. The boy apologizes instead of her and introduces themselves: the boy is Lin Xuan Chi, the girl is Ling Xue Xiao. Yue Jian also introduces herself. Lin Xuan Chi offers his help for Yue Jian, since they will be together. In the Sabbat HQ the sleeping and chained Zhao Yan is approached by Fan Le Lao. He sits beside her and caresses her face seemingly enamoured by her beauty. Lin Xuan Chi, Ling Xue Xiao and Yue Jian arrive at Kai Sa City. Ling Xue Xiao is resentful toward Yue Jian, who is slow because of her luggage. She becomes even more angry at her, when Lin Xuan Chi goes to her to help. Yue Jian at first doesn't want to turn over her luggage, but when he asks if there is something important in her packm she denies it, and doesn't protest against him helping her out. The trio arrive to the Academy. Fun Facts The Camarilla is based an organization in the VtM. The loose alliance is made up of 7 Clans: the Brujah Clan, the Gangrel Clan, the Malkavian Clan, the Nosferatu Clan, the Toreador Clan, the Tremere Clan and leader Clan among them, the Ventrue Clan. Since the mortal technology evolved to the point of being far more powerful than their best Disciplines in destruction power, they tend to leave the humans alone. They try to maintain their traditions and they want to ensure the continuation of the Vampire race. The Gangrels later left the alliance. Category:Chapter